Princesinha do Papai
by Gabi McKinnon
Summary: ' A princesinha dos Potter - Lílian Luna Potter - está completando hoje 17 anos de idade! E é claro que não poderíamos deixar essa data passar em branco. Afinal não é todo dia que a caçula de uma das famílias mais famosas fica maior de idade, não é mesmo? '


_Parece que estamos ficando bem mais velhos pessoal! A princesinha dos Potter - Lílian Luna Potter - está completando hoje 17 anos de idade! E é claro que não poderíamos deixar essa data passar em branco. Afinal não é todo dia que a caçula de uma das famílias mais famosas fica maior de idade, não é mesmo?_

_Conversamos com alguns de seus amigos e familiares para darem depoimento e contarem um pouco sobre essa nova menina-mulher. Confira a seguir:_

_'' Ela é a melhor amiga do mundo! '' - Chloe White._

_'' Gosto dela, mas quando abre a boca dá vontade de enterrar ela viva. '' - James Sirius Potter._

_'' De todas as primas da Rose, ela é, com certeza, a mais gost.. legal '' - Scorpius Malfoy._

_'' Princesinha do papai. '' - Harry Potter._

_'' Eu amo ela. Mas ela tem que parar de sair com os meus amigos. '' - Teddy Lupin._

_'' Eu nem conheço a garota! Por quê eu tenho que falar dela? '' - Draco Malfoy._

_'' É a minha prima favorita. '' - Rose Weasley._

_'' Eu gosto dela. '' - Lucy Weasley._

_'' Ela parece a Gina mais nova. Só que mais legal. '' - Ronald Weasley._

_'' Ela é poderosa igual aos pais. '' - Audrey Weasley._

_'' Eu amo os lábios dela. Não que isso signifique alguma coisa, claro. Não significa nada. Qual foi a pergunta mesmo? '' - Hugo Weasley._

_'' Ela parece ser uma boa menina '' - Astoria Malfoy._

_'' Eu comeria ela. A noite toda. '' - Zac Zabini._

_'' Essa trasga rouba em todos os jogos! '' - Alvo Severo Potter._

_'' É como uma irmã.'' - Lysander Scamander._

_'' Me deixe voltar ao trabalho! O quê? Ok! Ela é legal, sei lá. Ela já cagou na cozinha da Toca quando ela era pequena. Agora me deixa trabalhar! '' - Percy Weasley._

_'' Ela já me disse que adora dormir lá em casa. Eu acho isso tão fofo! É como se ela se sentisse em casa lá. '' - Hermione Weasley._

_'' É uma cantora muito muito ruim. Mas é gostosa pra c*. '' - Lorcan Scamander._

_'' Essa danada já roubou um estoque inteiro da minha loja. '' - Jorge Weasley._

_'' Um dia ela me apresentou uma amiga dela... '' - Carlinhos Weasley._

_'' A Lily não é muito boa em herbologia. Ela já quase me envenenou com uma planta. '' - Neville Longbottom._

_'' Espero que ela seja igual a mim. No bom sentido. '' - Gina Potter._

_'' É a minha prima que menos tem frescura no c*. '' - Molly Weasley ll._

_'' Ela tem um cabelo incrível! '' - Dominique Weasley. _

_'' Ela é meio doida, mas eu gosto dela mesmo assim. '' - Louis Weasley._

_'' Eu amo minha afilhada. '' - Luna Scamander._

_'' Ela é engraçada. '' - Gui Weasley._

_'' Ela ama as minhas comidas. E os meus suéters. Todos amam. '' - Molly Weasley._

_'' Meu Merlim, já 17!? Lembro quando ela tinha quatro meses e vomitou no Rony. Parece que foi ontem. '' - Arthur Weasley._

_'' Ela tá me devendo 140 galeões há quatro anos! '' - Fred Weasley ll._

_'' Ela já fez xixi em mim, mas eu amo ela mesmo assim. '' - Victoire Weasley._

_'' Ela já assoou o nariz na minha fronha. '' - Roxanne Weasley._

_'' Ela gosta das minhas tortas de morango. '' - Angelina Weasley._

_'' Ela tem um histórico de detenções terrível! '' - Minerva McGonagall._

_'' Ela parece o Sirius Black na época de colégio. '' - Rúbeo Hagrid._

_'' Um pouco rrebelde, porrém uma boa garrota. '' - Fleur Weasley._

_Feliz aniversário Lílian!_

_Rita Skeeter._

Continuei a encarar o jornal à minha frente de boca aberta.

\- Não posso acreditar nisso! - exclamei soltando o jornal e olhando para Hugo, que olhava do jornal para mim.

\- Tem razão. Vou dar uma surra no Zabini, depois de ter uma conversa sério com o Lorcan. E com o Scorpius! - ele fechou os punhos e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Hugo, pelo amor de Merlim! Temos problemas maiores que isso! Olha o que eles falaram! Todos eles! Princesinha do papai? Cagar na cozinha da Toca? Roubar em todos os jogos? Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar.

Dessa vez foi Hugo quem revirou os olhos.

\- Fala sério Lils. Ninguém vai ler isso aí. E é uma ótima homenagem. - ele chegou mais perto para sussurrar. - Gostou do que eu disse?

\- Quase nos entregando? Adorei! - sorri falsamente e joguei pra ele meu melhor olhar de ''você quase ferrou com tudo''.

\- Por falar nisso, que história é essa de sair com os amigos do Teddy? - ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas e eu imediatamente corei.

\- Nem é nada demais. Isso só aconteceu umas... cinco vezes. - respondi me encolhendo enquanto ele se preparava para explodir comigo.

Mas, por um milagre do destino, ele percebeu que seria estupidez gritar comigo no meio do Salão Principal e relaxou os ombros, voltando a comer.

\- Pensa pelo lado positivo: pelo menos a tia Hermione não percebeu o _real sentido_ de eu ter dito que adorava dormir na sua casa. - eu disse tentando aliviar a tensão.

Hugo levantou levemente os cantos dos lábios e eu sorri. Com certeza, ela não fazia ideia.


End file.
